What You Never Knew
by Don't Let the Magic Die
Summary: Foxface...my favorite girl in the Hunger Games. This is a story about what her life might have been like before the Games. Please read and review. Rated T for my paranoia. It is really written-ahead, so whenever I get a chance, I'll update.
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is my first fanfic and it is about Foxface from the Hunger Games because I just think she got a little less attention than I would have liked. I personally thought that she was a cool character and decided that I would write a story about what might have been going on in her head while Katniss was doing her thing. I would really like to know if any of you can tell me any of the names of any Hunger Games victors from the 69th to the 73rd. Sorry, I borrowed the books from the library and have not read Mockingjay yet because the library is really slow. If anything is inaccurate, feel free to correct me, but remember, this is a fanfic, not the actual book, so Foxface might be a little OOC, though I tried to stick a close as possible to the little I know about her. This is the prologue, so it is very short, but don't worry, I have a lot of it already written out. Seriously, I don't know how she is thinking all of this stuff when she is supposed to be dead after the Games, but you know... anyways, I hope you like it! Please review! All reviews are helpful.**

**Also I do not own the Hunger Games.**

-PROLOGUE-

When you think of me, you probably think of the Games. You probably call me 'Foxface' like everyone else. In honesty, you were probably siding with Katniss and Peeta, or whoever you liked best. I really don't care. But you need to know, I have a story just like them. Maybe I didn't volunteer for my little sister. Maybe I didn't have allies, or friends in the arena. Maybe I wasn't so great with weapons or plants. Maybe I didn't even make it past my Games...but I still have a story, and this is it.

Just so you know, my name is Korena Starline.

I witnessed deaths in the Games, and I have seen the victors. After all, who can escape them...they're the Hunger Games.

This is about me...before I was District Five's female tribute in the 74th Hunger Games...and during that time...beware, I know you don't expect this, but I had a hard life before my Games...

**A/N so this is super short, just to get you sort of acquainted with her. Please review! Next chapter will be up...sometime.**

**-Rogue Elf Princess**


	2. The 69th Games

**A/N So this is my first fanfic and it is about Foxface from the Hunger Games because I just think she got a little less attention than I would have liked. I personally thought that she was a cool character and decided that I would write a story about what might have been going on in her head while Katniss was doing her thing. I would really like to know if any of you can tell me any of the names of any Hunger Games victors from the 69th to the 73rd. Sorry, I borrowed the books from the library and have not read Mockingjay yet because the library is really slow. If anything is inaccurate, feel free to correct me, but remember, this is a fanfic, not the actual book, so Foxface might be a little OOC, though I tried to stick a close as possible to the little I know about her. This is the prologue, so it is very short, but don't worry, I have a lot of it already written out. Seriously, I don't know how she is thinking all of this stuff when she is supposed to be dead after the Games, but you know... anyways, I hope you like it! Please review! All reviews are helpful.**

**Also I do not own the Hunger Games.**

-PROLOGUE-

When you think of me, you probably think of the Games. You probably call me 'Foxface' like everyone else. In honesty, you were probably siding with Katniss and Peeta, or whoever you liked best. I really don't care. But you need to know, I have a story just like them. Maybe I didn't volunteer for my little sister. Maybe I didn't have allies, or friends in the arena. Maybe I wasn't so great with weapons or plants. Maybe I didn't even make it past my Games...but I still have a story, and this is it.

Just so you know, my name is Korena Starline.

I witnessed deaths in the Games, and I have seen the victors. After all, who can escape them...they're the Hunger Games.

This is about me...before I was District Five's female tribute in the 74th Hunger Games...and during that time...beware, I know you don't expect this, but I had a hard life before my Games...

**A/N so this is super short, just to get you sort of acquainted with her. Please review! Next chapter will be up...sometime.**

**-Rogue Elf Princess**

CHAPTER ONE-The 69th Hunger Games

**A/N so I really have no idea how old Foxface is supposed to be in the 74th Games, so I am making her seventeen.**

_**The 69th Hunger Games reaping...**_

"Korena!"

I wake up to my mom calling me down for breakfast. Why? She usually lets me sleep in, so something special must be happening today.

My birthday was yesterday and I turned twelve, just old enough for...

"The reaping." I think. That is what my mom is waking me up early for.

I am scared. My older brother went into the Games last year and did not come back. I guess I am still a little young to understand the whole Games thing, but I know that I am fr to small and weak to do anything against the careers if I am reaped this year.

So right then and there I purpose in m heart that some day, later in my life, I will go in and I will dominate the Hunger Games. Whether by volunteer or by being reaped.

District Five is not for careers, so I will have to win by brains, because we do not have a lot of weapons and stuff to train with here...

Hopefully I will not be reaped this year, because I feel certain that no one will bother to volunteer for me; I am not that popular in school or anything, and I have only one friend, Jaysa Camor. She is thirteen and has had to face the reaping before, but she is still terrified she will be chosen. I pity her, but then, she lives alone...everyone in her family died of plague last year, so she has no tesserae and her name is only in twice.

Well, there is a guy in my class, and he is pretty nice, but he would never talk to me. He has his name in quite a few times and I know that his family is pretty large and not very well-to-do.

So with that thought, I call down to my mom, "Coming!" and hurry to get dressed.

I'm not a girly-girl type of person, so I just put on a knee-length black skirt and short-sleeve green blouse before slipping on my new pair of sandals that I got for my birthday.

When I come downstairs, my mom glances at me and says, "Very nice, Korena, very nice." she smiles with approval and I sit down to my breakfast of toast and jam.

After I finish, have to rush to get to the square where the reaping will be held. I manage to fit into the twelve-year-old section, which, this year, is very full with children just entering the reaping.

Out onto the stage comes a woman with shiny black hair and bluish-green eyes. She is tall and wears so much jewelery, I wonder how she can even move her head. Her ears have at least eight piercings each and every one of them has a giant loop earring in it.

"Hi, District Five! Let's see who will be our lucky girl this year!" she plunges her hand into the girls' ball and I'm thinking, "Please, Please don't pick my name." She unfolds the paper and says, "Jaysa Camor!"

"Oh no!" I think, as I watch my friend go up to the stage, shaking like a leaf. Her dark hair is so unruly that you can barely see her face through it, but I manage to make out how large her eyes have gotten.

I want to volunteer, but my mouth is frozen shut, and Jaysa shoots me a glare that says, "No, I can handle this better than you could right now."

I feel tears sting my eyes and the jeweled lady says, "And now for our lucky guy!"

It is no one I know. Some guy named Brett Newton. But I really do not care anymore. Jaysa will die and I will never see her again. Then It won't even matter to me who wins the Games because I could not care less about anyone else in them.

**PARAGRAPH**

I go to the Justice Building as soon as possible to say my farewells to Jaysa. I am her only visitor and she is sobbing so badly that she can barely speak. I want to comfort her, but there is nothing I can do. I missed my chance to volunteer about half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry, Jaysa." is all I say.

I stay with her for a while longer, until a Peacekeeper comes in and tells me it is time for me to go.

I'm crying and my mom is trying to comfort me, but I will not be comforted. My only friend is about to fall victim to the Hunger Games and I can't do anything about it...

Yes, I will be in the Hunger Games sometimes...when I am older. And I will win for Jaysa.

**PARAGRAPH**

Jaysa dies in the bloodbath. I can't say I expected her to make it any farther, because I just know she was not that strong.

**A/N so what do you think? Please review and tell me. Good or bad, loved it or hated it, stop or keep going. Just be honest. Also, if any of you know who won any of the Games between 69 and 74, please tell me so I can add that. Thanks!**

**-Rogue Elf Princess**


	3. The 70th Games

CHAPTER TWO-The 70th Hunger Games

**A/N Sorry these chapters are so short, but I cannot write the entire account of every Games that she witnesses. These are just to help you get to know her a little better before the 74th Hunger Games come around.**

_**The 70th Hunger Games reaping...**_

My second year in the reapings and now I do not feel so scared...only angry.

The Capitol took away my best and only friend Jaysa Camor in the last Games, and she never came back to me. I miss her badly, and have not had any more friends since she died. This year, I am up early and pulling on my socks as I wait for my parents to wake up. This year is not the year I plan to volunteer...actually, I do not plan to volunteer unless I turn eighteen and have not been reaped by then. I would prefer to be in the Games when I am either seventeen or eighteen because I will need a bit more practice and learning.

I would rather not kill people in the Games when I am in them, because somewhere in their district will be someone crying for them to come home...just like I cried for Jaysa. I will not be the one to bring that on someone; rather, I will let the careers and such do the killing. I will win with skill of mind and stealth. I have been training in these things since I watched Jaysa die, and now, I am not bad, though I would prefer to have a bit more practice before I enter the Games.

I smooth out the front of my long, black, tunic-style shirt and glance at myself in the mirror. If I get chosen this year, I intend to look civilized.

I pick a burr off of my black skinny jeans and comb through my fire-red hair once. My eyes are amber-colored, and I have added black eyeliner to make them stand out more.

I'm short and skinny, and not much in the way of muscles...but I am smart, even now.

When my parents finally wake up, I hurry down to breakfast and eat two pancakes before darting out the door to get to the square. My light boots make soft padding sound on the pavement as I run, and I find that I am one of the only people there.

There is a boy, about fifteen years old, and his little sister. They both have dark hair and eyes and their skin is dark olive.

I do not greet them, because I o not like meeting people. No sense getting attached to people when I know I'll be going to the Games one of these days. I never said I was sure I would come back, though. I'm hoping so, but not completely sure. If I go when I'm eighteen, I can almost guarantee it, but any time before that, I am not sure about.

The brother and sister wave at me, and I reluctantly wave back. Then the boy sighs and tells his little sister, "I'm sure I will be going to the Games today, Sybil, but don't let that make you sad all your life."

Sybil starts to wail, and I realize this is her first reaping. This girl is only a year younger than me. And what was that her brother had said? I'm sure I will be going to the Games today?

"You're going to volunteer?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No, I just know I'm going."

I don't talk much since Jaysa died, but I tell him, "I'm sorry for you, then."

He nods his thanks, and then other kids start coming. he square fills up quickly and I watch as am quickly surrounded by the huge crowd of thirteen-year-olds. Those who had been surrounding me last year...well, the ones who had made it to age thirteen, anyways.

When the escort comes out on stage, she looks exactly like she did last year, only she has yet another giant loop earring in each ear. I realize she must have one in each ear for every year she has been the escort, so nine years.

"Hi, District Five! Let's see who our lucky girl is this year!" Her voice has gone up a few octaves, I observe.

I have no one to worry about. I could not care less who she chooses...I mean, unless she chooses me.

"Sybil Carrin!" She cries. I think the name sounds familiar. Sybil?

"Oh no." I think, as I see the sister of the guy who had been prophesying his own doom walk up to the stage. She has red around her eyes and she is still shaking with sobs. I know she does not stand a chance. Why are all of the young girls from our district being taken to the Games? But I don't volunteer.

"And our lucky guy is...Gabriel Carrin!" The lady exclaims.

So he was right. He was going to the Games today.

I don't visit them in the Justice Building until it's almost time to leave. Put together, their guests number exactly two counting me. I don't know why I bother...I don't even know them, but I walk into Sybil's room, give her a hug, and say, "I hope you win."

Then I go to Gabriel's room and say, "I don't understand, how did you know?"

He shrugs and says, "I've had four brothers and sisters in the Games, and all at the age of fifteen. I knew I would not escape them...but I thought maybe Sybil would make it three more years at least."

I'm crying when I leave and I see their only other visitor, their mother, leaning heavily against the wall sobbing.

Never more.

Never more will I cry. I will not mourn or every single person in the district. I will be strong. I will be ready when my time comes. This I am determined to do.

**PARAGRAPH**

Gabriel and Sybil stick together for almost the entire time. They escape the bloodbath, but don't make it to the top ten. Eight die in the bloodbath. Six careers team up, and the rest scatter. Then Gabriel gets shot trying to take care of Sybil when she breaks a leg from trying to cross a river and stepping in a gap in the rock bed. He dies instantly and Sybil cries, though she escapes.

A day later, Sybil is crouched behind a bush spying on the career's camp, when the boy from district nine sneaks up behind her and stabs her.

**A/N All reviews are greatly appreciated. I really like to know what you think, even if you hate it.**

**-Rogue Elf Princess**


	4. The 71st  Games

CHAPTER THREE-The 71st Hunger Games

**A/N To any of you who have reviewed, *CYBERSPACE CHOCOLATE* (Cause really, who doesn't like cyberspace chocolate?) Thank you!**

_**The 71st Hunger Games Reaping...**_

Oh my goodness, I slept in.

I practically leap out of bed and speed change into my new, pale orange blouse with unravelling short sleeves. I choose an especially torn up pair of black flare jeans to go with it-huge holes in the knees, and ripped off so that they are the right length for me. I am still short, though I am now fourteen. I doubt I will grow anymore.

The reaping is today, but I am not happy at all. The past two years, I myself have not been reaped, but my best friend was chosen when I was twelve, and the year after, I met a brother and sister at the reaping, and both of them were chosen. I'm not ready to volunteer for the Games just yet, but I have been studying battle tactics and practicing stealth and hiding.

This year, I have no friends. I will not talk to anyone, and I will not lose a single person to the Hunger Games. I won't volunteer this year, but I still might be reaped.

I slip into my shiny black flip-flops and jerk my fire-red straight hair back into a ponytail. I carefully line my amber eyes with black eyeliner, and then hurry downstairs to eat breakfast.

After that, I say farewell to my parent, and rush off to the reapings. But when I get there, there is someone I did not expect to see. The boy from class when I was twelve. He was older now, but still, he's only fourteen...like me.

"No." I tell myself, "You are not going to think of anyone right now. Maybe that will keep the poor boy out of the Games."

He is no longer very popular in school, but I have still never talked to him. He kind of went crazy last year and now he talks so fast no one can understand him, and even if they could, he does not talk sense very often. He is quiet in school, though. Even during lunch, and he separates himself from everyone. I feel sorry for him, but I don't want another person I know going into the Games. So I separate myself, as well.

When the escort lady from the past two years comes out, I note her tenth giant loop earring in each ear and sigh with disgust.

"Hi, District Five! Let's see who our lucky girl is!" yes, her voice has risen at least an octave.

I don't know any girls, so I'm not worried...unless she chooses me, which it turns out she does not.

"Cathy Marina!" and it is a tall, skinny sixteen-year-old with grey eyes and dyed blue hair.

"And our lucky guy!" the lady's shriek is so high pitched that I throw my hands over my ears.

"Please don't pick him, Please don't pick him."

"Derek Angello!"

And it's him. The boy from school. He looks nonchalant in general, but I can see in his eyes that he is far from ready for this.

And that's it. I throw myself to the ground and break down. No matter how well I prepare, I will always have someone I feel sorry for, or like, or am friends with, in the Games. And I have a feeling that Derek will be no different than Jaysa, Gabriel, or Sybil. He won't come back.

I wonder if I am going to visit him in the Justice Building or not. I don't know him personally, and he probably has never even heard of me...but I decide I should at least tell him that I hope he comes back...not that it will do any good.

I wait until everyone has left the square, and then I stand up, wipe my eyes, and head to the Justice Building.

There are a lot of people waiting to see the Cathy girl, but only a couple and a little boy go to visit Derek.

I feel awkward. I mean, I've never even talked to him. But I can't just let him go into the Games with only his family backing him. Everyone needs to know there is someone who hopes that they will be the Hunger Games' winner this year.

I wait patiently for his mother, father, and little brother to leave. When they come out, his father is comforting his wailing mother and the little brother is clinging to his mother's leg, looking to be about eleven...too young to be reaped, but not for long.

I go into the room and when Derek sees me, he looks confused.

"Um, hey." I say. Still not the conversational type, I try to think of a short way to summarize things.

"Hey." he says, "You go to my class, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, I know you don't know me, but I just wanted to tell you that I hope you win."

A small smile crosses his face, "Thanks."

There's an awkward silence, and then he starts talking really fast, "Please look after my little brother, he has no friends and everyone likes to pick on him. I know I don't know you, but I really need someone to look after him in case I don't come back."

Then it happens, I start sobbing and shaking with fear, "I wouldn't trust me with that job. Anyone who knows me always ends up in the Games. Even if I barely talk to them."

He shakes his head, "Please."

"I-I, I'll try." I whisper. Then I embrace him quickly and run out, wailing like I always do after the Justice Building encounters.

No, this can't be happening. His brother will die because of me. But I promised I would take care of the little boy, so I will do my best, though it will certainly guarantee the boy a spot in the 72nd Hunger Games.

**PARAGRAPH**

Derek makes it past the bloodbath, which surprises me as he is nothing compared to the careers this year. He makes an alliance with a younger girl, who is twelve, and she teaches him how to hunt because she is from District Nine. They make it to the point where it is just them and the careers...then a career boy kills the girl in her sleep before Derek wakes up and strangles him. I am beginning to think I might have made friends with someone who will win the Games and be safe from them afterwards, when a career girl aims her bow and I see the target: Derek. It is the final five and Derek is alone against the career pack. I want to scream at him to move, but I can only stare in horror as the girl lets the arrow fly. His face after that will forever haunt me in my nightmares, but I know what I will be doing the next day.

**A/N**

**So...loved it? Hated it? I really wanna know!**

**Also, have you submitted your characters to my Submit Your Own Tribute/Stylist/Mentor? (Yes, I'm calling it a SYOTSM** **(Haha: syotism)**

**Thanks for reading! I know all this gloom and angst is a bit depressing, but thanks for reading it. Hope you'll drop in for the next chapter. Sorry if I've made any grammar/spelling/story errors. I try not to.**


	5. The 72nd Games

**CHAPTER FOUR-The 72nd Hunger Games**

**A/N So I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Just this one and the 73rd and then it will be the 74th Games! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry, like I said, I only borrowed the books, so if you could tell me the chronological order of some things that we are supposed to know happened to Foxface during the 74th Games, that would be wonderful! Like which day Katniss sees her stealing from the careers, and which day was the day she hid in the cornucopia to get her special item, which day she died (sad). That would be greatly appreciated. Cyberspace chocolate to any of you who favorited, added to alert, or reviewed the story. A mountain of cyberspace chocolate to those of you who told or will tell me victors or any important events. You guys are great! Also, I wanna know: do you guys want me to add my own twist to it somewhere (not that the whole thing isn't pretty much my own twist). Let me know if you do by voting on my poll.**

_**The 72nd Hunger Games reaping...**_

"Korena, Korena!" Jared Angello is jumping up and down beside my bed and shaking my shoulder. He is so nice and sweet; I am focusing all my attention on begging God that he won't go to the Hunger Games today.

I open my eyes and see that he looks terrified, like today will be the day he dies...and with my luck, it will be.

"Jared? What is it?" I ask. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and hoping I'm not late.

His face tells me something terrible has happened.

"Jared, tell me what happened." I command.

Tears start falling from his huge blue eyes and he says, "They're dead."

I almost shake him, but then remember I had promised his brother Derek that I would protect him. "Who?"

"Your mom and Dad." he wails.

My heart stops for a moment and I don't know what to say. I don't even cry, I just stare at Jared like I can't understand what he just told me.

Then I realize why they are dead. They stole something yesterday...I know that they did, though they never told me what it was, or why they had stolen it. The Peacekeepers killed them, of that I have no doubt. They killed Jared's parents a few months ago for protesting against the Capitol in public. I knew that Mr. and Mrs. Angello hated the capitol for killing Derek, but I had never expected them to be that drastic.

Finally, I cry, and Jared and I just embrace each other and sit on the edge of my bed, wondering what will become of us.

After a while, I regain my composure. Then I remember it's the reaping and I start bawling again. "Jared, Jared." I wail, "You can't go into the Hunger Games. You're all I have left."

Jared stops crying suddenly and says, "I won't, Korena. I promise."

I shake my head. He does not understand. Clearly he does not realize that just by knowing me, he has sealed his fate.

He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me gently, "Korena, I won't go. I know I won't. You've gotta believe me...I know exactly what I'm doing."

I stare at him for a moment. For that moment, I saw a bit of something else in him...something I had never before seen in my adoptive little brother.

Something older, and something...sneaky?

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Wha-Nothing." he says. "But I'm not going."

I sigh. He's never secretive with me, but I guess I'll have to let it go because we have to get ready for the reaping and figure out what we're going to do with ourselves now that neither of our parents are around anymore.

I let him change in the bathroom first while I go downstairs and make scrambled eggs: the only thing I can cook-though, not very well.

When he comes down in the mini tux I bought him for last year's reaping (which was a bit large last year), I realize that it still fits, and he has grown into it well.

I smile and say, "You look great."

"Yep." he says, but that's just to distract me as he runs past and grabs the pan of eggs. "Yum." he says, and eats half of them right there.

I eat the rest and then go upstairs to change into my black tee shirt and skinny jeans. I had to save up for quite a while to buy Jared's tux, and I myself have to settle for something a bit less formal. But what do I care? Some day I'll be going into the Games. I don't know if I'll survive, though. I just hope if I do, I won't go with Jared, or that he will feel too alone when I'm gone.

I put on my usual eyeliner and walk downstairs to join Jared. We walk to the center of the district and I can see that he had been crying while I was getting dressed.

"Jared?" I say softly.

"Hm?" his voice is a bit shaky.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just...you know."

I nod, and we go off to our own sections. I'm still pleading with God that he won't be reaped.

Our district escort, now with a grand total of eleven giant loop earrings in each ear, walks onto the stage with her usual, "Hi, District Five! Let's see who our lucky girl is!"

If she picks Jared, I swear I'll kill her myself.

"Miranda Bakkes!"

The girls goes up on stage, looking like she might have planned on being a career anyways: head high, shoulders straight, eyes forward.

But this isn't over.

Don't you dare pick Jared, you hag of doom." I think.

"And our lucky guy!" her voice is definitely much higher than last time.

"Pick Jared and your doom is sealed." I mutter under my breath.

The girl in front of me gives me one of those looks that says, "What kind of psychopath are you?"

I glare at her with my entire being and then turn back to the horrible doom-prophesier on stage, as she sticks her hand into the boys' name bowl.

Not Jared, God. Please not Jared.

"Thomas Dayswell!"

I almost pass out as I realize she did not say the name of my precious little brother.

The boy, Thomas, is red with anger and I wonder if he will be the one to finally teach that freak of an escort what District Five is made of.

But he doesn't. He just shakes hands with Miranda, and they're taken off to the Justice Building.

For once, I think, There is no one that I have lost to Reaping Day. I almost smile then realize:

Mom and Dad.

The Capitol didn't take my best friend this year. Or a sweet pair of siblings that I found myself liking. Or even the guy I always wanted to be friends with in school. They didn't take my brother...but they took...my parents.

And for that, I know, when my turn in the Games come, I'll show them what it means to mess with Korena Starline. I will become: the fox.

**PARAGRAPH**

I visit the Justice Building this time just to give the two tributes a "I hope you come back."

This time, not because they're someone I really care about. Just because, like I said before: everyone needs to know that someone-even someone they don't know-cares that they're taking this for the rest of the girls and boys in District Five.

To the boy, Thomas, I say an unexplained, "Thank you."

To me, it's for being in the Games instead of my brother, I don't know what he thought.

**PARAGRAPH**

Later, at home, I ask Jared what it was that made him so certain he would not be in the Games this year.

Then he tells me: "I sneaked into the paper slips and took out my name 'cause I knew you would be mad if I went."

For a moment, I'm stunned. Then I say, "Jared...thank you!"

And I embrace him. He is really the best brother I could have asked for.

**A/N**

**I hope you're loving it. Tell me if you are, or even if you are not. If not, what would you like changed? It's not that I'm gonna certainly change it, but if you notice a major flaw or something, and know how to fix it, I'm all ears (LOL, just a metaphor).**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! You guys are my stars! Cyberspace brownies or cookies or cake or cheesecake, or whatever delicious things you love, to anyone who reviews! Flames, positives, constructive criticism...I love it all and thanks so much for taking time out of your life to read what I write!**


	6. Jared

CHAPTER FIVE-A Conversation With Jared

**A/N Thank you so much to Razgriz678, Maddie Rose, kenstar12, Firestone Piper, and proudlycanadian for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Hope you guys like the newest chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is not a reaping, as you have probably guessed...enough said, I'll just let you read it, kay?**

I need to talk to Jared. I know I have been putting off for so long telling him that I have to be in the Hunger Games sometimes, and the fact that this is one of my last opportunities does not help. I really do not want to leave my little brother, but in all honesty, I realize it has been six months since my parents died and Jared and I are having a very hard time getting by. Winning the Hunger Games would provide us with plenty of money...but I really do not know if I will actually win; I just know that I have to be in the Games.  
>Jared might not understand, though. He actually slipped his name out of the reaping last year-much to my surprise-just so he would not make me sad. I hope this will not sound to him like I want to abandon him or anything...just that it is something I have to do.<br>I decide that tonight, the six-month-anniversary of my parents's death, will be the night I tell Jared my plans...and hope that he won't feel abandoned.  
>I am terrible at cooking, but I manage to prepare a small mess of eggs for the two of us to share. We have gotten used to eating mainly eggs breakfast, lunch, and dinner when necessary, because they are the only thing we can normally afford, and they are the only thing I have perfected my cooking of.<br>When the eggs are ready, I divide them into two portions and place each portion on a separate plate. Then I call Jared down.  
>I take a few bites of my dinner, then look up at my little brother, who is staring at me with a concerned expression on his little face.<br>He has not yet grown to his full height and I wonder when he will stop growing.  
>"Jared," I begin, but he cuts me off.<br>"Korena, I know what you are going to say. You have to go into the Hunger Games this year or next year. I understand...we're not very well off and you don't know how much longer we will last off the small amount of money we have. You do what you need to do. I'll wait here for your return." He says it all with such a calm tone, that I wonder how long he has known.  
>"You-you knew." I state, "How long?"<br>"About a month. I was a bit shocked when I found out, but I see why you have to do it."  
>Sometimes I have a very hard time believing that Jared will not even be thirteen until next month.<br>Then I suddenly have a weird feeling. "Jared...how did you find out?"  
>He blushes slightly and I can't help but feel uncomfortable and strangely amused.<br>"Y-your diary." he whispers.  
>I think I had guessed as much a split second before he said it, but to hear him admit it was weird.<br>"Sorry." he mumbles, and gets back to his dinner.  
>Oh, my precious little brother...how I do love him. <p>

**A/N**

**I hope you're loving it. Tell me if you are, or even if you are not. If not, what would you like changed? It's not that I'm gonna certainly change it, but if you notice a major flaw or something, and know how to fix it, I'm all ears (LOL, just a metaphor).**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! You guys are my stars! Cyberspace brownies or cookies or cake or cheesecake, or whatever delicious things you love, to anyone who reviews! Flames, positives, constructive criticism...I love it all and thanks so much for taking time out of your life to read what I write!**


	7. The 73rd Games

CHAPTER SIX-The Morning of the 73rd Hunger Games Reaping Day

**A/N So to anyone who reads or reviews: You guys are awesome! Hope you like the new chapter! Also, huge, major twist that I hope you all will like...you will see...oh yes, you will see!**

The Reaping Day of the 73rd Hunger Games and all I can think about is Derek Angello who dies in the Games last year. I realize I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't died, but I desperately wish he had lived. Just having his brother around is amazing. I find myself wondering what would have happened if I had talked to him at school one of those times.  
>Well, Jared is here. For him, I can come back from the Games if I am chosen this year, but still, he's the only person left that I have even talked to.<br>I sigh and glance over at Jared who is sleeping beside my bed. He never did like to sleep on his own bed for some reason, and mine is so small, so he will occasionally just wake up and lay down beside my bed.  
>"Hey Jare." I whisper.<br>Jared jumps up, and then looks accusingly at me, "No nicknames!" he protests in a pouting voice.  
>I roll over onto my back and look at him upside-down with my head over the side of the bed.<br>His faux anger dissipates and he grins at me.  
>I don't tell him what I just found out, but I do give him a secretive smile. He fidgets and says, "Oh, you found out."<br>His face is red, and I say, "Jare, it's fine that you are making friends."  
>"Yeah, but-"<br>"Come on, time to get ready for the accursed Reaping." I say. We both hate the Reapings, but we know that we have to be there, so neither of us will go against the law to skip it. Look what happened to both Jared's and my parents.  
>After we are both dressed, I fry some eggs and we sit down for breakfast.<br>"So, who is this friend?" I ask.  
>Jared goes red and mutters, "Lani Sherel."<br>"Ooh, somebody's in love." I tease.  
>Jared stares at his plate and protests.<br>Jared is thirteen this year, and I am sixteen, so we both have at least a little experience in the Reapings. Last year, no one I knew was Reaped, but the Capitol still took my parents. This year, it's Jared or me...hopefully, if either of us is picked, it will be me.  
><strong>PARAGRAPH<strong>  
>When we get to the Reapings, I embrace Jared tightly and whisper, "Be strong, lil' bro."<br>He gives me an encouraging smile and I realize that his name is in the Reaping this year, whereas last year, he had managed to sneak out his name slips.  
>We part ways, and I see Jared waving at a girl in the female thirteen-year-olds section. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes that are so thickly fringed, I wonder if they are natural. She waves at him, and then the escort-that hag-comes on stage.<br>Just as hideous as last year, but this time, she has her twelfth loop earring in each ear (seriously? How many earrings can one person wear!)  
>"Hi, District Five! Let's see who our lucky girl is!" her voice is so high-pitched, I see many kids in the district square clap their hands over their ears.<br>I have a new person I don't want chosen this year.  
><em>"Not Lani Sherel, not Lani Sherel."<em> I whisper, because no matter what Jared says, I know he likes her.  
>"Misty Crain!"<br>Oh my gosh, she is so annoying! But at least Jared's girl won't be going into the Games this year.  
>Misty is a strong-looking girl with silky dyed-purple hair, and she marches towards the stage like a career. For all I know, she might have planned on being a career.<br>"And our lucky guy!"  
>As I clap my hands over my ears, I plead, "Not Jared, not Jared, not Jared, not Jared."<br>"Michael Sherel!"  
>I release the breath I had been holding and relax. My little brother is safe for another year. Then I hear, "No, Michael! No!"<br>And then something that makes me shriek.  
>"I volunteer!"<br>It's Jared. I know his voice well enough to know without even looking.  
>"Jared!" is all I can manage because I'm shaking worse than a leaf in the wind.<br>He gives me a wry smile which holds nothing but pain. Michael is Lani's little brother and Jared is not about to let her suffer that loss.  
>He steps up to the stage, giving me what I guess is supposed to be an encouraging smile, but only makes me sob worse.<br>Then I notice Lani in the crowd and she is crying as well. She did not want her little brother to go to the Games, but I can tell that she does not want Jared in them, either.  
>I don't take in anything after that as I sink to my knees and just break down.<br>**PARAGRAPH**  
>I rush to the Justice Building and find Laini is already there, sobbing and embracing Jared. I guess she is somewhat relieved by the fact that Jared is a year older than Michael, but to be painfully honest, this is the Hunger Games. What chance does a thirteen-year-old stand against such odds? Perhaps his chances of returning are greater than Michael's simply because Jared is very sly and resourceful and Michael is small and less experienced than Jared.<br>Jared is holding Laini close to him and telling her not to worry about him, when he sees me, and immediately goes bright red.  
>"Why, Jared? <em>Why<em>?" I almost scream.  
>Laini whimpers and steps back from Jared and I throw my arms around my little brother, who is now as tall as I am.<br>After a moment of hesitation, Jared embraces me back, and says, "Don't worry, Korena. I'll come back. I swear."  
>"You can't swear something like that!" I shriek, "It's not something you can just <em>make<em> happen. You have to kill all the other twenty-three tributes to get back, and I just don't see how-"  
>"Korena, no offense, but shut up." Jared says, grabbing me by the shoulders, "Keep up hope and I <em>will <em>come back. Be a raincloud and know I won't have it in me to win."  
>A peacekeeper comes in to take Jared away, and Laini squeals and throws her arms around his neck.<br>"Korena, stay optimistic and I know I'll come back." Jared says, and I suddenly rip out my single loop earring and give it to him.  
>"It's all I have right now." I say, "Good luck, little brother. Make me proud."<br>Jared puts on a brave smile and suddenly stops following the peacekeeper.  
>"Laini..." he stops suddenly and kisses her, and when he starts back after the peacekeeper, Laini sobs even harder and says, "I love you, Jared Angello!"<br>_Let it be enough. I think._  
><strong>PARAGRAPH<strong>  
>I can't leave the television for one moment. My eyes are glued to the screen, watching everything with all my attention. Missing most meals, losing sleep.<br>Jared makes it past the bloodbath and runs for the mountains which are to the left of the Cornucopia. I watch intently as he makes himself a shelter there, and avoids all the other tributes.  
>On day two in the arena, Laini Sherel comes to my house and knocks timidly. When I answer the door, she has an insane smile on her face.<br>"He made it past the bloodbath!" she squeals in my face, and I let her come in to watch the Games with me.  
>Thirteen tributes die in the first day; eight in the bloodbath, and five just by running into the traps of the careers during the later hours.<br>The second day, Jared goes out to hunt, and I am not surprised that he doesn't find anything...he never was great with any weapon.  
>Then an avalanche comes from the top of the mountain and Jared runs. I'm sure I'm about to break Laini's wrist I'm holding onto her so tightly. And she is so very pale...<br>Jared dives out of the way and the avalanche crushes the careers' camp, killing all six. I'm shocked and Laini has an insane smile on her face. I begin to wonder if this is getting to her too much.  
>Day three in the arena and already there are only five tributes left...must be a record.<br>Jared is still alive and none of the careers are around.  
>This day is uneventful and Jared manages to find some edible roots.<br>The next day, though, we get a shot of an alliance of the girl from seven, the boy from twelve, and the boy from six. That means that the girl from three and Jared are the only loners.  
>But when we see this alliance, it's to watch the girl slit both boys' throats in their sleep and then sneak off into the night.<br>Just two girls and Jared left by day five. Laini is almost maniacal squealing happily as the girl from seven kills the girl from three. I'm shocked, but that means this ruthless killer girl and Jared are the only ones left.  
>The next time Jared comes on screen, he is battling a mutt which seems to be a flying snake. It stings him on the shoulder and Laini passes out, as Jared falls limp...no cannon goes off and Jared's shoulder is gushing blood. But he's <em>not dead<em>.  
>The girl from seven is coming through the forest nearby and the snake is sniffing the air.<br>_"Don't kill him...please don't kill him."_ I whisper.  
>And as the girl from seven comes around through the trees, the flying snake whips around and bites her in the face. A scream, and then it's all over. A cannon goes off and someone declares unconscious Jared Angello to be the winner of the seventy-third Hunger Games.<br>Laini shrieks and runs forward to kiss the TV screen and I'm in such a state of shock that I almost pass out.  
><em>My little brother just won the Hunger Games!<em>

**A/N So the next chapter is not going to be a Games, it's going to be...something else. Read and find out (But please don't forget to review!)  
>*CYBERSPACE CHOCOLATE*!<br>-Rogue Elf Princess**


End file.
